Dreams come true?
by Supergal2005
Summary: When Will finds Matt making out with another, who does she run into? What will happen with a dream comes true?
1. The Shock of a Lifetime

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **W.I.T.C.H.  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **5 with epilogue  
**Multipart:** depends  
**Time:** After the seal of Phobos and the Heart of Candaracar become one, but before defeating Phobos.  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Caleb/Will, mentions: Will/Matt, Cornelia/Caleb  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H, someone else does.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including new characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

**

When Will finds Matt making out with another, who does she run into? What will happen with a dream comes true?

* * *

**Chapter 1 (The Shock of a Lifetime)**

A blue and white circle appears at the edge of forest in Meridian, right by the village below the castle. A 15-years-old ago, red-haired girl runs through it; in her face show the tracks of the tears that already fallen; her red, soulful eyes are blurred with the tear yet to fall. The leader of the Guardians never cries in front of her friends or her mom. She had to leave Earth; she had to calm down before returning home. She couldn't face them, her friends; they would ask questions she wasn't ready to answer. She knew they couldn't follow her or find her here; no one could. For that she is thankful. Right now, she just runs until her legs give out; she falls in alley, sobbing. _It's not real! It did not happen! I didn't see what I saw! IT'S NOT REAL! It is all a dream, which I will wake from!_

"Will?" A familiar calls out. The girl looks to see a sixteen-year-old, dark brown-haired, blue-eyed boy in tan pant, black shirt, and his signature tan duster looking at her.

"Will, what is wrong?" Caleb sits down facing her, "What happened?"

Will just sobs more. Caleb, seeing that he is going to get no answer from red-haired leader, scoops her up, and heads to the headquarters in the village. Once there he notices a few newer rebels, but no one he recognizes. He starts to head to his room to put Will in, but one of the newcomers approaches him.

"So Boss, who you got there? An injured rebel? A spy?" The newbie asks.

"No, just a friend of mine," Caleb stands Will up because her sobs stopped the moment they entered headquarters. She is trying to put on a brave face; one that Caleb knows is false. Her tears suddenly turn into anger as she begins pounding on Caleb's chest. Shocked by her sudden movement, Caleb puts his arms up in defeat.

"I hate you, all of you! You all are the same! I hate you! I hate you! . . ." She continues this mantel until Caleb realizes that she talking about what happened to her. He puts his arms around her, stopping her little fists; she starts sobbing again. Caleb picks her up and carries her into his room. He places her on his bed, walks over to the door, and locks it.

Heading back to the now silent leader, who is in the fetal position, Caleb again tries to get some answers, "Alright, Will, what is going on? What happened? What did Matt do?"

Upon hearing _his_ name, Will silently sobbing again; Caleb sits on the bed, places Will on his lap, and rubs her back soothingly until she is ready to talk.

A few minutes later, Will begins to tell her tale, "Today started like any normal day . . .

_FLASHBACK_

_Will approaches Matt's locker, "Hey, Matt, I'm still coming over tonight, right?"_

"_Yeah, I have it all planned out: movies, pizza, popcorn, and pop. Come around 6, my mom should be gone by then." Matt confirms._

"_Okay," Will states before giving Matt a quick peck on the lips and heads to class._

_Around 4pm at Hay Lin's, Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Grandma Lin are sitting in the basement with cups of tea. Will starts, "Where Cornelia, Irma, and Caleb?"_

"_Caleb is Meridian; the rebels needed him. Irma had practice for her latest sport. And Corny said something having to go shopping with her mom, but the way she said was really weird." Hay Lin informs._

"_Weird how?" Taranee questions._

"_Like she didn't want to go!"_

"_What!" the other girls scream._

"_Yeah, who knows?"_

"_Well, since we are a few short, meeting canceled. Just girl talk! Guess what?" The red-eye leader states._

"_What?" The other girls demand to know, while Grandma Lin heads back to her restaurant, escaping the screaming girls._

"_Matt has a special evening planned tonight: movies, popcorn, pop, pizza, and no parents!"_

"_Will!" The teenagers shriek._

"_I got to go and get ready. I will see you guys tomorrow for a meeting. If you see Irma or Cornelia before I do tell them about the meeting and to inform if they are going to miss a meeting. Okay?"_

"_Okay, have fun!" Both girls wish as Will heads home to change._

_Around 5:20 pm at Will's house, Will is wearing her best tan khakis, lacy red over shirt with a plain red shirt underneath. She has just enough make-up to highlight her natural features. She decides to grab her jacket and head to Matt's a little earlier; it is only a ten-minute walk._

_Ten minutes later . . ._

_Will knocks on Matt's door; no one answers. She waits a bit and knocks again; still no one answers. She takes out the spare key under the frog statue that Matt told was there. She unlocks the door and heads towards Matt's room. She hears noises and opens the door to see Matt half-naked sucking face with a blond girl. One of his hands is up the girl's shirt. Matt notices Will, who doesn't recognize the girl, "Will, I can explain!"_

"_Explain! No, Matt there is no explanation that will make this right!" Will screeches before she runs out onto the streets. All she knows she is that she has to get away!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I don't even know who the girl was! I didn't even see her face. How could he do this to me? I'm not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Too smart? . . ." Will rants.

"Will, you are beautiful and smart; any guy who doesn't like for you doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, okay," she says unbelievingly.

Caleb gently grabs Will's chin, makes her look into his eyes and says, "Will, trust me any guy would be lucky to have you. You are smart, funny, caring, strong, talented . . ."

Will interrupts, "But not pretty."

She hangs her head down; Caleb takes her chin in his hand, looks into her eyes and confesses, "Will, you are the most beautiful girl I know."

Will sees the love, warmth, and wonder in Caleb's eyes that tells her that he believes what he is saying, "But what about Cornelia?"

"Cornelia and I broke up over two weeks ago, but she wanted to keep up appearances until she cleared up some things and I let her."

"Why did you two break up?"

"We realized that we both loved other people and we were only hurting ourselves by being in a relationship that neither of us wanted to be in. and before you ask no, I'm not telling you who I love and I don't know who Cornelia loves; she didn't tell me and I didn't ask. So are you calm down enough to go home?"

She shakes her head no and snuggles closer to Caleb.

"Okay, just let me know when you are ready, and I will escort you home."

She nods yes. Caleb holds Will tighter and rubs her back again. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Will in his arms. **_I will tell her when she is ready to hear it. Right now she just needs a friend, not someone to make a move on her. I am just going to enjoy this as long as she lets me._** He sighs in contentment.

In Will's head at the same time. **_Why does this feel so right? Why in Caleb's arms do I feel like nothing could harm me? Because Caleb has always protected me when I need it and gave me encouragement when he knew I could do it myself. I wonder how long he let me stay like this?_** She also sighs in fulfillment.

They both hear the other's sigh and believe that the other is annoyed with their position. They both reluctantly let go of each other. Will glances at her watch; Caleb just stares at the beauty before him.

Will shrieks, "Oh my God, it is almost midnight! My mom is going to freak! I was supposed to be home at eleven."

She jumps off Caleb's lap and starts pacing back and forth. Caleb gets up and stops her, "Will, we will just tell her the truth. I'm sure she would understand. 'Kay?"

"I don't know . . ."

Caleb stops her, "Come on, let's go so you won't get into more trouble."

He unlocks the door and they head to forget to open a portal.


	2. Time to Face the Music

**Title: **Unknown  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **W.I.T.C.H.  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **5 with epilogue  
**Multipart:** depends  
**Time:** After the seal of Phobos and the Heart of Candaracar become one, but before defeating Phobos.  
**Couple(s): **Mainly Caleb/Will, mentions: Will/Matt, Cornelia/Caleb  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H, someone else does.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including new characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry about the delay, my disk didn't save all of chapters, so I had to go back and rewrite so of them. I do have all the chapters written just not typed up. Please review.

* * *

**

LAST TIME:

Will shrieks, "Oh my God! It is almost midnight! My mom is going to freak! I was supposed to be home at 11 o'clock."

She jumps off of Caleb's lap and starts pacing. Caleb gets up and stops her. "Will, we will just tell her the truth. I'm sure she would understand, 'kay?"

"I don't know . . ."

Caleb stops her, "Come on, let's go so you won't get into more trouble."

He unlocks the door and they head to the forest to open a portal.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 (Time to Face the Music)**

_A few minutes before Midnight, Block away from Will's Apartment Building_

A portal opens. Will and Caleb step out, then the portal closes. Will's cell beeps, indicating that she has a new voice message. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She pushes a button to hear her message.

A computerized voice states, "You have four new messages."

Hay Lin: "Hey, Will, your mom called wondering if you were here. I told her that you went to see Matt at 6."

The computerized voice: "Message received at 9:14 pm."

Will's Mom: "Wilma, where are you? I called Matt's. He called that you came and left hours ago. We had plans at 9. Will, I'm worried. I have called your friends; they don't know where you are. Call me, Sweetie!"

The computerized voice: "Message received at 9:36 pm"

Irma: "Hey, Will; Hay Lin, Tarnie, and Corny just called; they didn't know where you could be. Your mom said that you left Matt's hours ago. We are worried; call us! If you don't call by 11, we are coming to find you."

The computerized voice: "Message received at 10:11 pm."

Will's Mom: "Will, Sweetie, please call me. The girls went out looking for you. (Sniffle). You have us worried. (Sob) Please call me! What ever it is we can talk!"

The computerized voice: "Message received at 11:13 pm."

Will quickly calls Hay Lin's cell. Brrring. Brrriing.

"Hello"

"Hay Lin"

"Will! Where have you been? We have been scared to death! Cornelia is hysterical; your mom is freaking out!"

"Hay Lin! I went to Meridian."

"Why!"

"Because I found Matt cheating on me and I couldn't bare being here. I bumped into Caleb and he talked to me. I didn't realize what time it was! I'm heading home right now! I will talk to you all tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow, okay!" Hay Lin hangs up.

Will and Caleb head to Will's apartment; Will gets out her keys and starts to unlock the door, but it opens before she has a chance. Will's mom grabs Will into a bear hug and then releases her, "Wilma Ashley Vartan, how dare you scare me like that? Where on Earth have you been?"

"MOM! I can explain, please!" Sarah, Will's mom, motions for both Will and Caleb to sit on the couch, while she gets some drinks.

"Okay, I went over to Matt's and found him making out with some blond bimbo. I ran unto I collapse and Caleb found and brought me to his apartment. He let me work out my frustrations and tears until I was ready to tell him what happened, and then I told him. We talked and then I realized what time it was and Caleb offered to walk me home. I'm sorry, but I turn off my phone, so Matt wouldn't call me! I'm sorry I made you worry!"

Sarah pulls her daughter into a hug, "Sweetie, I am so sorry!"

Caleb gets up to leave; Sarah stops him, "Look, I have an early meeting tomorrow and you really shouldn't be walking alone. Why don't you stay for tonight? I don't want Will to be alone in case Matt decides to come over."

"Mrs. Vartan, I'm sure Will can take care of herself. She is a strong girl."

"I know, but I would feel better. It is Sarah, okay?"

"Is that okay with you, Will?" Caleb queries.

"Um… yeah, sure."

"All right (yawn) that's settle. Will, sweetie, set up a bed for Caleb. I'm going to bed. I will see ya tomorrow night." With that Sarah heads to her room.

"Sorry about that, my mom is . . . I don't know, but you don't have to stay, if you don't want to."

"I said I would and I will, so where am I sleeping?"

"There is the couch, which is lumpy and agonizing painful, or I can set up a cot in my room!"

"Cot!"

"Okay," Will gets the cot and she and Caleb set it up. They both get ready for bed and get under the covers.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know, for everything!"

"You're welcome." With that, they both fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Will's Dream

**Chapter 3 (Will's Dream)**

* * *

Will is fighting with Phobos; she is in guardian form; Caleb is fighting against Cedric. The girls are no where to be seen.

"Give me the Heart of Candaracar, human!" Phobos demands.

"Never!" the Leader of the Guardians screams.

"Then I shall destroy your lover!" Phobos states. Cedric is holding Caleb's head between his arms, indicating that he is going to snap his neck.

"No, Will, you can't give Phobos the Heart!" The Leader of the Rebels yells.

"Let him go!" The red-eyed beauty demands, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Give me the Heart and we will let him go free." Phobos offers.

"No, he's ly." Cedric covers Caleb's mouth.

Will pulls out the Heart and hands it over to Phobos. He signals Cedric; Cedric snaps Caleb's neck.

"Noooooooo! CALEB!" Will sobs.

"Stupid, human girl. Like I would let the rebel leader go free!" Phobos scoffs.

Will runs over to Caleb's body and screams, "You will pay for this!"

Phobos orders Cedric, "Kill her!"

"NOOOOOO!" Will screams, waking up in her bed.

"WILL!" Caleb grabs her shoulders, "Will, what is wrong?"

"Caleb, you are all right!" Will hugs Caleb, who is sitting on her bed. "You're not dead!"

"No, I'm fine, Will. What happened?" Caleb questions.

"I had an awful nightmare, where Phobos was demanding for the Heart. He said that he was going to kill you if I didn't give it to him. I gave it to him, but he still killed you right in front of me. Cedric snapped your neck." Will whimpers.

"Will, where were the girls in your dream?"

"I don't know. . ." she sobs. He stops grilling her and just holds her, letting her tears flow. He keeps repeating that it was just a dream, but Will thinks that it is a vision of what is to come.

After a few minutes of non-stop sobs, Will finally is tear-free. Caleb is still hugging her, soothing her. She looks up at him and wonders, _why did Phobos call him 'my lover'? Do I love Caleb? Of course! He is like a brother . . . right? Do I love him more than that? Do I love him romantically? Am I in-love with Caleb?_

Caleb's thoughts are similar to that of the red-haired beauty as his eyes never leave hers. _When did this feeling become so strong? How long have I been 'in-love' with Will? From the moment I met her? Then why did I go out with Cornelia instead? Was I afraid that Will wouldn't return my feelings? That a beautiful, wonderful, strong woman like her could love a rebel like me?_

"Caleb," Will whispers with so much passion, interrupting both their trains of thought.

"Yes, Will?" Caleb calmly and warmly answers.

"Could you hold me . . . just for tonight?" Will timidly asks.

"Sure, Will." Will pulls the covers back for Caleb to get in. She lies on her side with her back to Caleb; he reaches around and grabs her waist and pulls her close to him. He breathes in deeply several times, inhaling her soothing scent of strawberries and vanilla. Will relaxes in Caleb's arms and has no more nightmares or vision of bad events. They simply dream of remaining like this forever.

Will is the first to wake; it takes a few moments before she realizes what happened last night. She suddenly blushes in embarrassment. She wonders if she could slip out of Caleb's arms. As she tries, Caleb only tightens his grip on her. She decides to give up and just enjoy his comforting embrace. He nuzzles her neck, slightly tickling her before waking up.

"Morning," he yawns, "how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly peaceful." Will responses.

"Me, too. I haven't slept that peaceful in a long time." Caleb mummers.

"Me, too." Will barely whispers. _Not since before I became a Guardian._

"I guess we better get up; the girls are probably wondering about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah," Will sighs. Caleb reluctantly removes his arm from her waist. Will slowly gets out her bed. She grabs some clothes and starts to head for the shower, when she realizes, "You don't have any clothes to change into."

"Will, it is okay; I will just head home real quick, shower, dress, and run back. Will you wait for me?" Caleb offers

"Caleb, there is no need for you to walk me to Hay Lin's. There is nothing here to attack me. I'm sure it is safe." She states.

"But what if Matt shows up?"

"Matt wouldn't hurt me, physically; besides I can deal with him."

"But what if Cedric tries to kidnap you?"

"There are no known open portals."

"But what about your dream?"

"All the more reason for us NOT to be together."

"But . . ."

"No more buts! Go home, shower, change, and meet me at Hay Lin's." The leader commands.

Caleb slumps his shoulders in defeat and starts to leave the bedroom; he turns to see Will already heading into the bathroom. He decides to take a quick shower, head back, and follow Will to Hay Lin's.

* * *

Will steps into the kitchen, showered and fully dressed; she pours herself a bowl of cereal and voices her thoughts, "Why was he being so stubborn? So overprotective? It isn't like the vision is going to come true right now? Even if it did, why would he think I want him anywhere near me? Considering he is the one getting killed? Why was he so concerned? Does he love me? Of course, I'm like a sister to him . . . right? Am I the girl he broke up with Corny for? Is he _in-love_ with me? NAW? Why would a brave, strong leader of rebels love me, simple, plain, old Will? Why was being in his arms felt so right, so comforting . . . so natural? Why did I feel like I never wanted to leave his embrace? Why is this feeling stronger than anything I felt before? Am I ever going to figure this out . . ."

Brrrring. The phone bolts Will out of her thoughts.

"Will, where the heck are you!" Hay Lin screams. "You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Hay. I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. I will be right over."

_

* * *

__Ten minutes later at Hay Lin's._

Will never noticed that Caleb was following her.

Will heads to the back room, where Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, Irma, Blunk, and Yan Lin are waiting. "Where is Caleb?"

"He called saying that he was being to be running late; something about smelly passlings and clothes." Cornelia states glaring at Blunk.

"Oh," Will responses. _So he called Corny and told her that he was running late, but not me. He isn't in-love with me; he still loves Corny._

Caleb enters the room, "Sorry, it seems Blunk went through most of my clothes, and they smelt like him. It took me forever to find a non-smelling pair."

Cornelia stands up, walks over to Caleb, and wraps her arms around his waist. "That is alright. I like you better, when you smell nice."

"Cornelia . . ." Caleb whispers, "we need to talk."

"About what?" She asks.'

"Our deal"

"Okay," Towards the others, "Excuse us." She and Caleb leave the room.

"Alright, what do _we _need to discuss?" Cornelia demands.

"I can't do this any more. I can't pretend that I'm dating you or that I like more than a friend. It hurts too much."

"It is about _her_, isn't?"

"_Her_?" Caleb questions guardedly, thinking Cornelia has figured out his feelings towards Will.

"The one that you love!"

Caleb sighs in relief, "Yes, I can't _do this_ any more. I just . . ."

"You really love _her_, don't you?"

"Yeah"

"It is Will, isn't it?"

"How did you . . ." Caleb stutters.

"She is free now. You comforted her. You made me lie for her. And it is obvious when you look at her. I just wish the guy that I thought I cared for was more . . ."

"More what?"

"Trustworthy. Come on; we better tell the others." They head back and interrupt a discussion between Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee about who is the better pirate: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom. They notice Caleb's and Cornelia's return and end the discussion.

"Caleb and I have something to tell you. We broke a few weeks ago, but I didn't want to tell you guys, so Caleb was nice enough to pretend that we were still going out while we were around you guys."

"What? Why?" Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee ask.

"Because we love other people and we realized that we couldn't love someone else, if we truly loved each other, so . . ." Caleb starts.

"We broke up." Cornelia finishes.

"Why didn't you tell the people you loved that you loved them?" Irma asks.

"Who says we didn't!" Cornelia responses.

"Because of your little act." Taranee expresses.

"I told mine and he said that he felt the same, but he was in relationship with someone else. So I told him that I would wait until he told her that he didn't feel that way towards her. But he didn't and told me that he did." Cornelia looks at Will. "I didn't know that he hadn't told you. I would have never in a million years try to hurt you, Will. I honestly didn't know that he didn't tell you. I am so sorry!"

Will stands up and starts pacing, "YOU were the blond that was making out with Matt. YOU! Why didn't you tell me how you felt towards him!"

"Because he said that he would and I believe him. I was going to tell you the moment after I told him. Please don't be angry with me. Your friendship means more to me than him. . ."

"Corny, it is okay." Will states, standing in front of Cornelia.

"Really!" Will hugs her.

"Yes, if I hadn't have caught you two, then I would have never figure out that I l. . ." Will stops herself.

"Figure out what?" Caleb asks curiously.

"That I didn't love Matt." Will half lies.

"Oh," Caleb sighs in disappointment. Corny notices and looks at Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin, whom all notice the sigh and realizes that Caleb loves Will, and she loves him.

"Anyways back to why I called this meeting. Last night I had a vision . . ." she continues to tell the group about the dream, leaving out the 'lover' part.

"Do you have any idea where we were?" Irma asks.

"No, I don't even know if you were in Meridian or on Earth."

"We will just have to be careful not to let Phobos get Will or the Heart." Corny states.

"Cornelia, I can take care of myself. I don't need protection."

"I think you do! I suggest that Caleb to be your bodyguard since he doesn't go to school. So you simply have to say that he is a distant cousin visiting that way he can come to all of your classes." Corny recommends. The other girls, Yan Lin, and Blunk nod in agreement.

Caleb grabs Corny's forearm and whispers in her ear, "What do think you are doing?"

"Helping," she says smiling wickedly.

"But the vision has both of us, leaving us alone is just asking for it to come true." Will points out.

"Well, then let's vote on it. All those in favor . . ." Corny, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Blunk, and Yan Lin raise their arms, "All those who opposed . . ." Will and Caleb raise their arms. "We win. Caleb is Will's bodyguard."

"Caleb, you can't leave her side. If you see anything unusual send Blunk to get us or call us on Will's phone." Irma instructs.

"Okay," he says in defeat.

"Well, Hay Lin and I have get to the restaurant." Yan Lin states. She and Hay Lin leave the room.

"Irma and I are going to check out the new sport center." Taranee informs. She, Irma, and Blunk head off.

"I am meeting up with Matt. We are going to have a very long talk. See ya." Corny says as she heads off, leaving Caleb and Will alone in the room.


	4. Silence

**Chapter 4 (Silence)**

"That was obvious!" Will states.

"Yeah, you think they wanted us to be alone?" Caleb questions.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Who knows? So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Isn't there a fair at the park, today?" Caleb remarks.

"Yeah," Will replies. _Ask me to go as your date._

"Do you want to go?" **_Say 'yes', be my date._**

"As 'friends'?" Will doubts. _Say 'no.' Say that I'm your true love._

"Sure." Caleb unsurely responds. "What else would we go as?" **_As boyfriend/girlfriend?_**

Will sighs in defeat, "I don't know." _As boyfriend/girlfriend?_

Caleb also sighs. **_She doesn't love me; she could never love a dirty rebel like me._**

_He doesn't love me; he could never love a simple, plain girl like me._

"Well, let's get going." Caleb leads the way.

* * *

At the fair, Caleb wins a couple of stuff animals, which he is carrying. He is afraid if he gives them to Will that she will take it as an insult or realizes that he cares for her more than friends, which then she will reject him. So they are in an uncomfortable silence, he sighs breaking the silence.

"What?" Will asks.

"Huh?"

"I thought you said something."

"Nope"

"Oh, okay." Both seep back into their awkward silence. They are walking arm's length apart towards the food trailers. They get their food and seat at opposite ends of a table, with as much space as the table can offer. They eat in more unwanted, pointless silence; neither wanting to be the first to talk. They finish and start walking with no where in particular place in mind.

Will is the first to crack; she stops and turns to Caleb, "Why are we giving each other the silent treatment?"

"I don't know. I just have a lot to think about."

"Like this mystery girl that you love?" Will probes.

"Yeah"

"Who is she?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to tell anyone until I tell her."

"I know. Can you at least describe her?" Will persists.

"Sure. She is beautiful, stunning, smart, strong, and caring. She thinks of others first; she would be willing to risk everything, even her own life, for her friends and family. She is extremely stubborn; she has this spark in her eyes whenever she likes someone or something or when she fights for something she believes in. She is wise beyond her years because of her past. She has been through a lot, yet still can smile, laugh, and joke around. Although she hardly ever asks for help, when she does, she comes to me. She is the most beautiful woman I have met or seen. I love her more than I first realized I think . . . no, I know that I'm in love with her." Caleb admits.

Will flashes back to yesterday's night . . .

_

* * *

Will interrupts, "But not pretty."_

_She hangs her head down. Caleb takes her chin in his hands, looks into her eyes and says, "**Will, you are the most beautiful girl I know.**"_

_Will sees the love, devotion, and awe in Caleb's eyes that tells her that he means what he is saying._

* * *

Will snaps out the flash back and sees Caleb staring at her with the same look in his as he did then.

"Will, are you okay?" Caleb worries as he closes the distance between them.

Will reaches up and pulls him into their first kiss. Although Will starts it, Caleb, after he recovers from shock, deepens it. Both pouring all their emotions into this kiss; they remain like this until oxygen is needed by both.

"Wow" they both express. This is the first time realize where their hands are; Caleb has one hand at the nape of her neck and the other is by waist touching her butt. One of hers is weaved in his hair, while the other is rubbing up and down his back.

"Sorry," Caleb says as starts to remove his hand from her butt, but Will stops him.

"Don't be. I'm in love with you too!" Will confesses.

This time Caleb starts the kiss and Will deepens it. Both sets of hands roaming the other's body, when oxygen becomes necessary again, they break their passionate kiss.

"How long?" They both ask.

Caleb is the first answer, "Since the moment you fell into my arms."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you date Cornelia?" Will demands to know.

"'Cause I didn't realize that what I felt for you was love. Why didn't I tell you sooner? 'Cause when I realize what I felt for you, I was dating Cornelia, and you were dating Matt. I was also afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings. Now you, how long?"

"Looking back, since the moment that you caught me. I just know it or wanted to admitted it." The couple kisses again, and again, and again.

_

* * *

On Meridian, In Phobos' Private Chambers_

The Prince and his general look at the disgusting display of emotions from the Rebel Leader and the Guardian Leader. The Prince comments, "Finally, Cedric, we have a way to get the Heart. The Guardian Leader has a weakness, her love for the pathetic Rebel Leader. She will trade the Heart for his life. Go. Capture them both and bring them here."

The snake general bows and leaves for Earth.

_

* * *

Back on Earth_

After several minutes of kissing, the couple is interrupted by a smelly passling.

"Blunk, what do you want!" The red-hair leader screams.

"Blunk found portal. Blunk come find Guardian Leader. Will must close portal."

"Okay, Blunk find the girls and lead them to the portal. Tell them that we will meet them there, okay?" Will commands.

"Blunk find girls. Bring girls to portal. Will and Caleb wait for girls." Blunk leaves to find the others.

Caleb turns to Will, "Are we going alone?"

"Yeah, we will wait for the girls just outside the portal, just in case."

"Okay" Will pulls out the Heart that is pointing towards the portal. She and Caleb follow its directions.

They are within a block of the portal, in viewing range; they stop. "We'll wait here for the others." Will informs. Caleb nods his head in agreement.

"Caleb, there is something I left out about my vision."

"What?"

"Phobos called you my lover. He is going to use us against each other. Promise me that if Phobos captures me, that you won't follow without the girls."

"I promise." He seals it with a kiss.

"Caleb," Will points towards the portal, "its Cedric."

"The others should be here soon," Caleb says as Will stands up, "Wait!"

"If we wait, he could destroy something. Guardians Unite! Heart!" Will transforms.

_

* * *

A Few Blocks Away_

The girls and Blunk are running towards the portal. The girls feel their transformations.

"Water"

"Earth"

"Fire"

"Air"

"Will and Caleb are in trouble; we have to hurry." Irma shouts. They fly towards the portal, where they can tell there was a struggle, but there is no sign of Will or Caleb. The Portal is starting to close; they fly though and head towards the castle.

_

* * *

Inside the Castle, In Phobos' Chambers_

Cedric drops the unconscious leaders at the Prince's feet. The leaders begin to stir; they stand up.

"Welcome Guardian and Rebel Leaders. Now if you just hand over the Heart, your deaths will be painless." The Prince informs.

"Never! I will never give you the Heart, you fiend!" The red-haired leader declares.

"So be it. Cedric, kill the boy!" The Prince commands. Will launches herself at Phobos, while Caleb fights with Cedric.

"Give me the Heart of Candaracar, human!" Phobos demands.

"Never!" The Leader of the Guardians screams.

"Then I shall destroy your lover!" Phobos states. Cedric is holding Caleb's head between his arms, indicating that he is going to snap his neck.

"No, Will, you can't give Phobos the Heart!" The Leader of the Rebels yells.

"Let him go!" The red-eyed beauty demands, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Give me the Heart and we will let him go free." The evil prince offers.

"No, he is ly . . ." Cedric covers Caleb's mouth.

The Guardian Leader looks at the Rebel Leader with tears streaming down. "I'm sorry, Caleb. I can't let you die. I don't know what to do. I know he is lying and that he is going too kill you no matter what I do."

"Not true. I'll release the boy, if you give the Heart." The Prince lies in overly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I won't give you the Heart. I would rather die first!"

"Cedric, kill him, then the girl." Phobos commands. Cedric starts to snap Caleb's neck, but is hit with a Pink energy beam.

Will is glowing in Pink energy with one of her hands aiming towards the unconscious Cedric. She turns to Phobos, "You will pay for threatening this people, me, my friends, and my love. It is time for your judgment!"

The girls run in; they check Caleb who is staring in awe at his love. The girls turn to see what he is looking at. They gasp; Will is shooting energy beams at Phobos, who is just missing being hit by them.

"You have ruled too long. You tricked and fooled our best friend and your sister. You have caused these people nothing, but pain and suffering. I will make you pay." The red-headed leader declares.

"Caleb, what pissed her off?" Irma asks.

"Phobos told Cedric to kill; he almost succeeded, but Will blasted Cedric across the room, then she turned to Phobos."

"Did you both admitted that you're in love with each other?" Cornelia inquires.

"Yeah"

"What?" The other girls scream.

"You're in love with Will? We thought that you just loved each other." Hay Lin demands to know.

"Yeah, I am in love with her, and she with me."

"Taranee, remind me NEVER to piss off Will!" Irma jokes as a Pink Energy beams past them towards the cowering Prince behind them.

Will is still shooting energy beams at Phobos, who is just barely miss being hit by them. Elyon, who had been watching everything Phobos has done, enters the room and freezes both Phobos and Will, "ENOUGH!"

"Elyon!" Caleb, Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Will cry out.

"Why did you stop me? I almost had him!" Will demands.

"Because you are destroying the Palace, too. Besides killing him will only make you as bad as him. Will, power down. I will strip him of his powers and undo everything that he has done." Elyon commands.

"How can I trust you? You are on his side!" The Leader of the Guardians challenges.

"Because I saw everything Phobos has done to you and Caleb. Ever since Cornelia tried to tell me that Phobos is evil, I have been monitoring him. He has been very careful of his actions, but today I saw his true colors." Elyon explains.

The red-eyed Guardian begins, "But . . ."

This time Caleb interrupts, "Will, enough. It is time to trust her. Give up this vengeance. Everything is okay, now!"

"But he tried to kill us countless times; he threatened to kill you . . ."

"Yeah, but it is Elyon's decision what to do with him."

"But . . ." This time Caleb decides talking isn't going to work, so he kisses her. The Pink energy dissipates, and then it is completely gone.

The couple part; Caleb speaks, "She is okay, now. Right, Will?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Elyon. I didn't mean to snap at you. My anger just got the better of me; it was feeding my energy boast."

"It is okay, Will. All the matters is that you alright now."


End file.
